Keira Stokes
Keira Stokes is the communications liaison officer attached to Dark Signal who serves along with Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin An aggressive and level-headed woman, Stokes is attached to the unit as a communication liaison for their current mission, having worked with them on multiple occasions in the past. She holds the rank of First Lieutenant, making her the only commissioned officer in the team. Unlike the other members of Dark Signal, she was not a Harbinger candidate and has undergone no Paragon tests or training. She possesses no telepathic abilities, which has seemingly rendered her immune to most of the effects of Alma Wade. As such, she is ignored by Alma through most of the game. In fact, while Becket sees visions of Alma as well as her Specters, Stokes does not seem to feel or notice their presence. Nevertheless, she is well informed about Alma's ghostly nature thanks to Snake Fist, aka Terry Halford. Stokes assists the player physically for a short period of time during some levels. In the first level "Sanctuary", Stokes briefly assists Becket against a group of Colonel Vanek's men, before sending Becket further on into the mission alone. Also, in the level "Ruins", she is attacked by the Replica Snipers, who render her temporarily defenseless. However, thanks to the actions of Becket, she is able to survive and continue on. Stokes witnesses the death of First Sergeant Cedric Griffin, and becomes temporarily overwhelmed by the means of his demise, but she manages to regain her composure and lead the rest of the squad into Wade Elementary School. Stokes and Becket are mysteriously separated after Becket enters a classroom, presumably by Alma, but Becket soon relocates Stokes, who has linked up with Sergeant Harold Keegan. Becket is suddenly ambushed by Alma, who's presence causes Keegan to develop an agonizing headache which renders him temporarliy defenseless. Stokes rushes to his side. She insists on staying behind to protect her Sergeant and safely return him to the APC, sending Becket ahead to fend for himself. After finishing up the objective in the school, Stokes and the rest of the squad are ambushed by a Replica force, while Keegan mindlessly wanders off. Furious and devastated, Stokes orders Becket to restrain Keegan. She survives to the end of the mission on Still Island, where she assists Becket with using the telesthetic amplifier to hopefully destroy Alma and put an end to the events caused by Project Origin. While strapping him into the amplifier, Stokes is approached by Genevieve Aristide, who wants to capture Alma and use her as leverage to regain her position at Armacham Technology Corporation. When Stokes refuses to assist her, Aristide shoots her once in the abdomen with a handgun. Stokes crawls along the floor in pain and eventually collapses. Alternate Story Early media showed Stokes being approached by Alma Wade, who appears mysteriously behind her. Stokes turns and shoots at Alma, but she is eventually rendered unconscious. Alma is then seen walking towards Stokes, while Genevieve Aristide stands behind her. Trivia *She is the only commissioned officer in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, though she does not lead the team. *Ironically, her (possible) survival is most likely due to her not having any psychic abilities whatsoever. *She is voiced by Jen Taylor who voiced Cortana in the Halo series, Zoey in Left 4 Dead, and Princess Peach in the Mario series. Taylor also voiced Tomiko in Aliens Versus Predator 2, another Monolith-made computer game. *Stokes is a liaison to the Delta Force team, hence sidestepping the known requirement of members being male. This doesn't explain why she has a Delta Force symbol. (Although the delta force symbol and her not being apart of the squad could have been overlooked during the Model Texturing stages of development) *After the battle with Keegan, Stoke's body is missing. *In F.3.A.R., Stokes isn't mentioned or seen. Her status is still unknown. Gallery File:Stokes1.jpg|Concept art of Stokes Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal